


The Simple Things are the Most Profound

by LadyKalan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mostly humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: Or, three times the Straw Hat/Heart alliance was sent into shock.





	The Simple Things are the Most Profound

**The first shock was to the Heart Pirates:**

Law had just settled into Bepo's side for a nap. As soon as he got comfortable, Luffy decided to join in. He laid himself over the doctor's stomach like it was the most normal thing he could do.

Law's crew all rose to their feet, ready to scold the rubber boy. But Law didn't flinch away like they thought he would. He only sighed, opened one eye, and murmured, "if you drool on me, I'm pushing you off." Luffy responded with his signature laugh, and was snoring the next second.

Stunned into silence, the tattooed man's crew exchanged bewildered glances, and kept their thoughts to their selves. The shorter leader had no idea how touch adverse the taller one usually was. Only Bepo was ever allowed to touch their captain, and that was _only_ when Law wanted to sleep. The Straw Hats simply shrugged it off as Luffy being Luffy, and continued with their day.

**The Straw Hats got the second surprise:**

"Oi, Tora-o!" Luffy ran up to the much taller man, smile stuck on his face. "Can you teach me the names of bones?" The whole Straw Hat crew froze in place, as Law raised an eyebrow. "There are over two hundred of them. You have the patience for that?" The meat loving boy nodded eagerly. "Well alright," Law sat down and began the list, from the skull down to the phalanxes.

Luffy listened intently the entire time, repeating the harder names to make sure he remembered them. In the background, his crew was franticly searching for _other_ signs that the world was ending. Having Luffy not only pay attention to such technical talk, but actually _understand_ what was being said; was a miracle of such high order, that the whole crew couldn't help but tear up.

This time the Heart Pirates were the ones to shrug it off. Their captain took every opportunity to share his medical knowledge. Even with "troublesome" guys like Luffy. And he had mastered the art of dumbing it down enough for anyone to understand.

**The third time, both crews were _flabbergasted_ :**

It was morning, and Luffy was nowhere to be found. His crew scoured every inch of the Sunny, to no avail. Worry was starting to set in.

When the Heart Pirates boarded the ship from their sub, they were each bombarded with the same question. "Is Luffy somehow on your ship?!" Naturally confused, they each answered with a definite "no." The ruckus caused Law to finally emerge, shirtless, hatless, and half asleep.

Everyone turned to him, in a desperate last attempt to have Luffy be safe _somewhere_ , so they didn't have to go into panic mode. With a yawn the calmer of the two captain lazy replied. "Huh? Luffy-ya? Yeah, he's still in my cabin. You might wanna just let him rest though. Last night was pretty rough." It took a solid minute for the two crews to process the Surgeon of Death's words. But when they did:

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"_

Realizing the implications of his words, Law, at the very least; had the decency to blush while he corrected himself. "No, not like that! I meant he had a nightmare about his brother. I only got him to fall asleep an hour ago."

A somber understanding settled in the air. No one wanted to question him any further. No one, except a _certain_ member of the Heart Pirates. "Well that's fine and all, but why would Straw Hat go to your room, Captain?"

Law clicked his tongue, as if he expected the question. "Something about not worrying his friends. Yet somehow it's fine to worry me." At that the tan man smirked. "This is not what I had in mind when I proposed an alliance."

. . .

When Luffy finally awoke around noon, he was swarmed on every side by his concerned crew. "Tora-o! I told you not to tell them!" Law only rolled his eyes. "If I didn't explain they would've had the wrong idea." Que the classic confused Luffy face.

The taller captain leaned over to whisper. Immediately the carefree boy freaked out, and started waving his hands. "What?! You guys thought _that?!_ No way, no way!" Satisfied, both crews decided to smile and let the whole incident go. But of course, Luffy had more to say.

"We've only kissed twice at this point."

Again everyone froze. Except Law, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess we're not keeping it a secret then."

"Huh? Did you want to?!"

"Eh, I didn't care either way."

"Oh. Well then, it's fine!"

Bepo turned even whiter. Penguin and Shachi crashed into each other. Robin giggled, Nami sighed, and Zoro snorted (they'd figured it out after the second shock). All the others held faces of pure disbelief. Luffy was confused, as always. "What?"

The entire ocean became deathly silent.

". . ."

And then:

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"_ **

The collective scream was so loud, that a nearby navy ship was alerted to their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Dressrosa, and this popped into my head. So yeah. I kinda want to do a relationship study of Luffy. But not anytime soon. I have another HUGE project to finish before I start anything that takes more than a day.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
